Various covers are known which serve the purpose of a shroud-like member which enclose a cavity as by being mounted to a housing. For example, in the context of a dispenser of hand cleaning fluid or of disposable hand towels, a cover is typically secured to a housing for the dispenser with the cover enclosing the consumable product in a cavity defined between the cover and the housing and with the cover movable between a closed position for normal use in dispensing of the product and an open position in which the housing may be accessed for replenishing of the consumable product. Typical such housing may be enclosed on a top, a front and two sides.
Such covers are known and may be formed as by injection moulded from plastic or may comprise two or more plastic parts which are secured together. Such known constructions suffer the disadvantage that either relatively expensive moulds are required to produce a cover. The cover may also be formed from sheet metal with two or more parts typically welded together.
Known metal constructions have the disadvantage that welding operations are typically required and that the metal parts to be secured together by welding cannot readily be pre-finished as with a final coating.